nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
=Complete rules for playing at Nuklear LORD= Types of Punishments 1. Warning: Indication level that you have been warned for unacceptable behaviour. These can be given out at the sysop's discretion. 2. Experience Penalty: Loss of experience level. You will be demoted to the previous level with the minimum experience required for that level. 3. Level Reset: The reduction of your character to level 1 (Skills , Charm , Children , Lays and Player kills will not be reset). You will lose one dragon kill, if you have any. 4. Character Deletion: Your character is deleted. Future characters of yours are considered probationary, and any further misactions will immediately result in punishments. 5. Banning: Repeated punishments may result in a ban. Procedures Please send any complaints/accusations to lord@nuklear.org. You may also send reports of Duplicate IP players there. Accusations or suspicion of cheating will be verified by us reviewing the actions of the players accused or suspected. This will occur before any action will be considered against those players. =Rules for All Realms= Cloning No cloning. If you have multiple accounts that you play, I (The Mystical One - CoSysop) reserve the right to delete all of your characters. Repeat offenses may dictate a ban. You may not create a second account in order to play in both realms. Occasionally we will post in the Login News that you must email us with the names and relationship of all players playing at your computer. Please read the login news every day so that you do not miss these announcements. And don't make the mistake of thinking that we don't notice or don't actually take action to ban people. Just one account per human being. Come on guys, this rule isn't that difficult to follow. Different players are allowed to play from the same IP, so long as they aren't using inside knowledge to an unfair advantage. If any player from a household is caught cloning, all players from that household will be punished for cloning. This is because we cannot differentiate between who is a clone and who isn't once cloning has been detected. Cheating Exploiting a bug, known or unknown for personal gain. Such a practice is dishonest. Retribution will be determined based on the situation. A couple bugs that aren't as obvious are the following: #If a player is alive after you've apparently killed thim or her, you may not then kill this person a second time #If you are somehow left alive after apparently dying, you may not log back on and continue playing. Please infom the sysop and ask to be set to "dead" status. Gambling The Dark Cloak Tavern has a custom coded 10 gambling limit. Skirting this limit is illegal. #You may not use any method to reset the amount of gambles. Due to the nature of the code, it is possible to reset this limit. Any purposeful attempt to do so will result in a Level Reset. #You are free to gamble with the Black Jack Dwarf any number of times. Team Playing Defined as the following: #Deliberately using your character to provide gold to another character, in any situation that bypasses the gold transfer limit. This is a VERY dishonest practice. #Killing another character in order for that character to pass you gold, as covered by #2a. #Selling Weapon/Armor and leaving gold on hand is a violation of #2a. #Selling Weapon/Armor in order to allow someone to kill you and gain your experience. #Conspiring with another player to often kill each other, thus racking up experience quickly. #Communicating with another player so that s/he can enter the game at a specific time to give or receive some benefit. This might include having a person come online to kill a player that threatens you, or having someone come online to give you gold/lays right after you kill the dragon. #Using inside knowledge about another player to your benefit. Such information is knowing the stats of another player that plays from your computer or having a friend tell you the stats of another player. #It is acceptable to kill friends and significant others as long as you follow the other rules of teamplaying. #The administration reserves the right to punish for teamplay any actions that provide unfair advantage to one or more players as a result of some cooperative action. First offense: Level Reset Second Offense: Character Deletion =Blue Realm Rules= Camping This is defined as sitting at one place in the game (level) to amass gold, experience and kills to an unnecessarily large degree, without any real progress in the game. This practice is highly frowned upon by most players, as it can disrupt the game. Camping is a minor infraction in the blue realm. It will not be punished by the administration, though you may receive backlash from the community. Dueling The blue realm is designed to be a place where everyone can play in peace. You may NOT hunt and kill defenseless players of lower levels while they are online, even if they have more dragon kills than you. You need to understand that you're ruining someone else's fun for very little gain to yourself, and you will be punished for it. If you don't like this rule, you should move to the red realm, where everyone else has the same opportunity to kill you. A duel kill will be punishable if: #Both players are online. #It is initiated by the either player without the other agreeing to it via in-game mail. #A player is killed. If someone has unfairly killed you, please tell us. Post a complaint in the Nuklear LORD Forum or email The Mystical One, but try to keep it civil. We want to help you, but we're not interested in reading incoherent profanity, no matter how angry you are. If someone attempts to duel kill you, but does not succeed, please report it. We will warn that player of the duel killing rules and this warning will count as the first offense. Therefore, the player will receive a full level reset should he or she actually succeed in killing another player at a future time. First offense: Experience Penalty Second offense: Level Reset Third Offense: Character Deletion =Green Realm Rules= Camping This is defined as sitting at one place in the game (level) to amass gold, experience and kills to an unnecessarily large degree, without any real progress in the game. This practice is highly frowned upon by most players, as it can disrupt the game. Camping offenses are determined mainly by level and equipment. If you are not fighting the Red Dragon while on level 12, you are camping. In case you didn't understand the above, this means that you should never be alive at the end of your level 12 session because you should be attacking and dying to the dragon. You do not lose experience, nad thus your opponents do not benefit from your experience by killing you, thus helping them do better than you. Hey, guess what? This is supposed to be a competitive realm, and killing a level 12 who is staying alive destroys the competitive balance. Since the goal is to be level 12 and kill the dragon, it is sometimes okay to sit at a lower level if doing so is beneficial towards your advancement to level 12. This is why you may see people with a fair bit of experience sit at level 8 or 9. If you have the 4mil weapon and armor or better you are sufficiently able to reach level 12 and deal with most of the monsters. Therefore if you have a Crystal Shard or Magic Protection and more than 10million experience, you will definitely be considered camping. First offense: Level Reset Second Offense: Character Deletion Dueling The green realm is designed to be a place where everyone can play in peace. You may NOT hunt and kill defenseless players of lower levels while they are online, even if they have more dragon kills than you. You need to understand that you're ruining someone else's fun for very little gain to yourself, and you will be punished for it. If you don't like this rule, you should move to the red realm, where everyone else has the same opportunity to kill you. A duel kill will be punishable if: #Both players are online. #It is initiated by the either player without the other agreeing to it via in-game mail. #A player is killed. If someone has unfairly killed you, please tell us. Post a complaint in the Nuklear LORD Forum or email The Mystical One, but try to keep it civil. We want to help you, but we're not interested in reading incoherent profanity, no matter how angry you are. If someone attempts to duel kill you, but does not succeed, please report it. We will warn that player of the duel killing rules and this warning will count as the first offense. Therefore, the player will receive a full level reset should he or she actually succeed in killing another player at a future time. First offense: Experience Penalty Second offense: Level Reset Third Offense: Character Deletion =Red Realm Rules= Camping This is defined as sitting at one place in the game (level) to amass gold, experience and kills to an unnecessarily large degree, without any real progress in the game. This practice is highly frowned upon by most players, as it can disrupt the game. Camping offenses are determined mainly by level and equipment. If you are not fighting the Red Dragon while on level 12, you are camping. In case you didn't understand the above, this means that you should never be alive at the end of your level 12 session because you should be attacking and dying to the dragon. You do not lose experience, nad thus your opponents do not benefit from your experience by killing you, thus helping them do better than you. Hey, guess what? This is supposed to be a competitive realm, and killing a level 12 who is staying alive destroys the competitive balance. Since the goal is to be level 12 and kill the dragon, it is sometimes okay to sit at a lower level if doing so is beneficial towards your advancement to level 12. This is why you may see people with a fair bit of experience sit at level 8 or 9. If you have the 4mil weapon and armor or better you are sufficiently able to reach level 12 and deal with most of the monsters. Therefore if you have a Crystal Shard or Magic Protection and more than 10million experience, you will definitely be considered camping. First offense: Level Reset Second Offense: Character Deletion Dueling The red realm is more or less a free for all where everyone fends for themselves. Killing those with whom you are in direct competition is allowed and encouraged. Exception to this will be made if you are "hunting" one particular player to repeatedly prevent them from playing, or generally trying to make their life hell (even if this is done in revenge for a time they killed you). Many continued huntings can be viewed as excessive duel-killing. Retribution will be determined based on the situation. Category:Game Play Category:Nuklear Category:Rules Category:Admin Category:Forums